Miter
| introduced = | notes = | users = Eviscerator }} The Miter is a saw blade launcher used by Grineer Eviscerators. The disc must be charged in order to deal maximum damage. However, weaker uncharged shots can be fired in rapid succession as well. This weapon can be sold for , it is also a for Panthera. All parts and the blueprint drop only on Ceres, Exta from the dual boss team Lech Kril and Captain Vor. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage. *Charged projectiles penetrate multiple enemies, hitting many in a line. *When used on a target affected by Magnetize, the blade will strike multiple times. *Fast reload speed. *No recoil and perfect accuracy. *Shots ricochet off surfaces, allowing them to hit multiple targets or hit the same target. *Highest charged status chance of all primary weapons. **Charge attacks can easily reach 100% status with modding, making the Miter deal deadly procs. * Has a larger magazine compared to other sniper ammo weapons. Disadvantages: *Does not deal critical hits, nor can achieve them. *Requires a full charge to deal maximum damage. *Ammo management can be troublesome if fired mostly uncharged. *Uses sniper ammunition, which is the rarest of the ammo drops. *Projectiles have slow flight time. *Slow charge time. Notes *The Miter is one of three weapons unique for having a critical chance of 0%, making it incapable of dealing critical damage. As such, critical chance (ex. Point Strike) and critical damage (ex. Vital Sense) mods have no effect on this weapon. The other such weapons with no critical chance are the Seer and Panthera. *Any punch through added from mods affects uncharged and partially charged shots, as charged shots have innate punch through. *Normal attacks cannot be modded to have 100% status, although charge attacks can reach this easily. Tips *The Miter has a high chance of cutting corpses into pieces, similar to -focused melee weapons. This makes the Miter a prime candidate for a Desecrating Nekros to bring along, as the game considers the cut corpses as separate entities, essentially giving multiple corpses to desecrate from a single enemy and thus yielding more chances to create more drops. **Other known firearms which shares the same property are the AkJagara, Braton Prime, Flux Rifle, Grakata, Kohm, Latos (Lato, Lato Prime and Lato Vandal), Panthera, Tigris and Vastos (Vasto, Akvasto and Vasto Prime). *A fully charged round gains incredibly high Punch Through, making it effective against large groups, particularly Infested due to the high slashing damage. **This also makes it possible to hit a single enemy twice with one shot: shooting a charged round directly at an enemy in front of a wall will make the rebounded blade hit the enemy a second time. *Mods that affect fire rate also affect the charging time. *The Rifle Ammo Mutation mod (or the Sniper Ammo Mutation mod when the bug is fixed) is highly recommended as ammo can drain fast with normal attacks. *With Split Chamber and any two of the four rifle + status chance mods equipped, 100% status chance can be attained. This will guarantee a proc occurs when the weapon is fired. **Unlike some projectiles such as the Quanta's explosive cubes, the Miter's blades will not collide and ricochet if two are generated in one shot by Split Chamber. **This status chance and guaranteed proc, however, can only be obtained if the weapon is fully charged when shooting. *As the weapon's projectiles start their flight at the rear of the weapon (compared to the edge of the barrel for most weapons) and fly in straight lines, it is recommended not to use Heavy Caliber as the mod will cause the blades to be fired at wide angles from the aiming reticle at high ranks. Bugs *''Fully'' charged shots fired from the Miter do not have projectile width. Instead they behave like a bullet-sized projectile that bounces off the floor of the map. This means that often the player will see the saw blade visibly touch enemies, but not actually apply damage because the center of the blade didn't hit them. You'll be lucky to hit more than two or three enemies with a single charged shot, even when they're packed together tightly. *When fired from a clone via Hall Of Mirrors, the projectile will be the users color palette, however the destroyed sawblade will be the default palette upon contact with a second bounce. Trivia *The Miter has a non-static model; its discs rotate inside the weapon during charging, although the effect is barely visible to the user due to the position of the gun. *The Miter was first seen in the game with the Grineer Eviscerator in the Sling-Stone Event. *A miter saw is a type of power saw with a circular sawblade. *Written on the disc is the word which translates to "Cutface" in Grineer. *The Miter can be carried by Grineer Targets in a Capture mission. *A blade that has been shot can be found on the ground shortly after its third impact. After a few seconds it will disappear. *When held using Hall Of Mirrors, the sawblade will not be hidden if the User looks through one of their clones. *Grineer Eviscerators seem to be able to fire the weapon faster than a player can without any fire rate Mods (uncharged). *The Panthera, a rifle which requires the Miter as a prerequisite to be built, similarly fires sawblades, with an additional ability to fire a levitating saw that deals continuous damage. **Slightly contrasting the Miter, however, the Panthera's sawblades are aligned vertically, compared to the Miter, whose sawblades are aligned horizontally. **It cannot charge its attacks unlike the Miter. *The Miter can be considered one of the toughest weapons to acquire in the game. Due to its high number of parts in addition to the Twin Gremlins Blueprint being on the same drop table, it's highly likely to end up with multiple duplicates before getting the last missing part. Media MiterScreen.png Warframe 2014-05-31 17-29-56-47.png|A closeup of the disc, showing the word "Cutface" in Grineer. Warframe Miter 2.0 4 Forma Warframe Miter Pro Builds 4 Forma Update 14.10.2.1 Patch History }} See Also *Eviscerator, the Grineer unit that uses the Miter. *Punch Through, for details on which parts of the environment can and cannot be pierced by the blade. *Panthera, the weapon that is crafted using the Miter. de:Miter fr:Miter Category:Update 9 Category:Grineer Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Launchers